Tal Novik
'''Tal Augustus Hortatio Benedictus Alvin Zeus Novik '''was a young, influential politician during the time of the Clone Wars. He served as a senator, councilor, king, general, diplomat and father during this time. This is his story. Early Life Tal was born into a wealthy, aristocratic Mando-Christophsian family. His father, Surya Zeus Novik, was a poor man from an isolated province of Christophsis, who later got an education and a fine job in finance, built up the family with much hard work, making him a rich man and an influential figure on Christophsis before the Clone Wars. His mother, Tzateera Novik, was born into an already rich Mandalorian family, with personal ties with the Kryzes. While on a holiday in Sundari, Tzateera gave birth to Tal, who they immediately knew was a special, gifted child. By the time Tal entered primary school, his teachers noticed that he was one to march to his own beat. Often working alone, but never depressed, Tal received high marks, and was known for achieving his highest by working independently. When he reached the secondary education level, his educatours had agreed that Tal was far too advanced for the academics introduced in his proper grade level, and that he does not need further secondary education. From there, Tal attended the Royal Christophsian University of the Gifted, on of the most prestigious universities in the galaxy, and graduated with flying colours. Introduction to Politics As soon as Tal was able to move out on his own, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life: politics. Tal admired the world of politics greatly because of its abilities, and how it gave those who are usually not heard, a voice. He left Christophsis and journied to the capital of the Republic, Coruscant. Serving as an aide for a senator in the Galactic Republic, he knew that he did not agree with the Republic's politics and form of doing things. He promptly left the senate until he found a place where he belonged in politics. This was a very confusing point for Tal, and it seemed like a long time until he found the place where he belonged. Pure Clan While at a friend's home on Coruscant, Tal met an interesting young woman by the name of Shaia. Shaia beloged to a group of politicians known as the Pure Clan. Tal, who was waiting for a long time for such an opportunity, jumped at the idea of overseeing a meeting. The two took Shaia's ship and flew right over the Coruscanti atmosphere, where a large cruiser was parked. They boarded and Tal was instantly amazed. Inside the ship's cargo area was a spectacular senate, a central lift surrounded by desks for senators. Tal was very excited, but had to keep his composure. At the center of the senate, in bright red robes, stood Daniel Greenpulser. The two would eventually become very close friends and political colleagues. Ree Shaala, the pirate After many years of peace and tranquility throughout the galaxy and the senate, a rising threat became evident. This threat was no man, nor military, nor superweapon. This threat was the infamous Twi'lek space pirate, Ree Shaala. A personal experience Tal had with Shaala was when the two met at a bar on Coruscant. Having a good time and not aware, Ree slipped a small pill into Tal's drink, making him completely at her will. He and many others were taken to Shaala'a prison and held there for quite a long time. After many hours, police droids were promptly called and the hostages were rescued. However, Shaala did escape from arrest. It had been months after this kidnapping when Shaala became very notable and famous in the galaxy. Causing loads of trouble, army after squad and squad after army dauntlessly stood in her way, only to be destroyed. This, however, did not dampen the spirit of Tal and the senate. After a long time with the galaxy under constant fear of the pirate, she was assassinated at her base. Many of her henchmen did not survive the attack, as well. Nova Corporation and Dureena (Xalandra) Nova Many months passed after Ree's death. Months of peace, tranquility, politics, and celebration. Nothing could've seemed to distill this joy. Nothing, except for a certain businesswoman by the name of Dureena Nova. Notable at once, this rising entrepreneur built up a strong corporation and ruled over it with an iron fist. Like Shaala, few dared to stand in her way, and those who did were instantly obliterated. Being that the senate was gaining some fame as well, it seemed inevitable that the corporation and Pure Clan would cross paths. In order to be ready, Tal was selected as the ambassador to Miss Nova and her corporation. Tal left the squad to embark on his new political mission. Tal enjoyed being in Nova Corp, even though he was still a member of the Pure Clan technically. He admired the order Nova had with her company and sought to become close with the Mistress. The two sparked a good friendship, shared with fun and interesting meetings for tea in her tall tower on Ryloth. However, all good things must come to an end, and they finally did when Dureena purchased the Pure Clan's banks and thus, their economy. With great refusal and resentment, the flag of Nova Corporation flew over the Pure Clan's land. We vowed never to let this happen again. After great persuasion and failure, the Pure Clan eventually became independent again, and ruled their people prosperously into a new era of peace. Dureena eventually gained enough power to construct a time machine, blasting her into the Old Republic. She has yet returned to the current time of 19 BBY, but still continues to visit TOR. A nation split The peace was once again disturbed after a great chain of confusing and insulting events which led to the Pure Clan's government being removed like a carpet removed from one's feet. Alone and almost without a ruling power, the senate had virtually nowhere to go. But, out of the dust rose our new Parliament, with Mr. Greenpulser proudly serving the Parliament as ruler once again. The Parliament now exist better than ever, hardly distilled by the events which rocked our nation as a whole. Tormidan and the Galactic Ascendancy This was a big moment in the Parliament's history. A former senator by the name of Tey Voro was causing ruckuss amongst our Parliament and was given multiple chances to redeem himself, many of which he took and were successful with. However, after a final slip-up, he was banned from the Parliament. Quite upset at this, he rallied many squads against the Parliament and told them to prepare for war. Highly aware, the Parliament rose their own military and bravely fought against Tey and his allies. Whilst the war was going on, a man named Tormidan entered the story, willing to stop the fighting and unite us in one empire, known as the Galactic Ascendancy. The Parliament was invited to join the Ascendancy, working as the empire's solid government. We happil agreed, but after many occurances in which the Parliament was unhappy, we decided to leave the Ascendancy. However, it didn't go all that easy. Tormidan denied our removal from the Ascendancy, so it became clear to the Parliament that they had to raise arms once again and fight against the Ascendancy's army (Clan Vizsla + others) to earn our freedom. It came down to many battles, with numerous losses on both sides. Both sides finally agreed that the bloodshed had to end, and the Parliament was once again a free people. The Nebulan conspiracies Not long after the War for Parliament Independence took place, spies were carefully (and secretly) exchanged between the Dark Nebula (a rising military dictatorship) and the Parliament. Both si des became aware of this, and immediately tried to solve problems peacefully as always. Although some on both sides of the conflict wished to wage war against each other, hardly any shots were fired and both Nebulans and Parliamentries emerged at equal terms. Death Tal was murdered 35 years after the Battle of Yavin. During a speech on his home planet, the 82 year old ruler was shot dead by a student with connections to a radical right-wing political party on Christophsis. He was survived by his only child, Alvin. Behind the scenes Tal Novik is a character in the MMORPG ''Clone Wars Adventures. '' He role-plays as a councilor and king of his planet of Christophsis. He is a BETA player, and has his droid to prove it. He may not be a very famous player, but he is definitely one who has been playing for a long time. Relationships *Rylie Tano (ex) *Jarat Salas (good friend) *Dalton Tarin (friend) *Alvin Novik (son) Gallery Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Separatist Category:Force Sensitive Category:Senator Category:The People's Parliament Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nova Corp Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:Beta Tester